Death Zone
The Death Zone is a solo PvP minigame. Players have to enter a portal and when 60+ players have joined, they are teleported to an area with other players of their similar levels. The main objective is to kill players with a special weapon, tainted knife. No armor and food can be brought in. After 5 minutes, the person with the most kills in their level wins. This is a safe minigame, so players will not lose their items. Getting there Getting to the Death Zone lobby is fairly easy. *Walk north from Varrock until you reach the Bounty Hunter Crater, and start walking west to the Death Zone lobby. *Teleport using a Games necklace if you don't want to get attacked by revenants. Goal When you have been teleported to an arena, there will be players similar to you level (3-10, 11-20, 21-30, etc). Everything you have in your inventory and equipped arms and armory will be taken off and you will be given a tainted knife. You must use this weapon and kill players in order to get kill points. After 5 minutes the player with the most kill points of their level wins and will be given 5 tokens. 2nd place will receive 3 tokens and everyone else who has participated will be awarded 1 token. Rewards You can talk to Ol'farmer in the Death Zone lobby who sells rewards which requires tokens to purchase. *'Tainted axe' - 30 Tokens. You can use this weapon in Death Zone four times and it will vanish. It is slightly slower and deals more heavier damage. *'Tainted spear' - 45 Tokens. Although slower and weaker then a tainted knife, it is more accurate and can hit as far as a halberd. Each hit also decreases the target's Attack level by 1 and freezes them for 2 second. *'Tainted blade' - 60 Tokens. As strong as a tainted axe and as fast as a knife. Tainted blade is the best weapon for the minigame, but as it cost 60 Tokens and only lasts for four games. Players will rather buy a tainted axe then this weapon. *'Gold charm' - 1 Token each. Players will usually play this minigame to obtain Gold charms which are used in Summoning. Tactics * Team Mate: As this is a multi combat area, a player can have a team mate to help him out if he is in trouble. Although this may sound cheating, this can insure your survival thought out the game. * False win: When the player is getting beaten by other players, this player may use Retribution prayer in order to kill others. When this happens at the right moment, there may be a draw leading to two winners, thus a false win. * Four-way: A player may use four tainted weapons in one game. This can be used in conjunction to inflict heavy damage really quickly. A player start off using a Spear. Once frozen, the player begins to strike at their opponent with a Blade. If the opponent's life points are starting to go down, use a knife which is the fastest weapon. Which opponent is really low on hp the player finishes them off using a tainted axe, which is the most strongest weapon. This may sound confusing, but most winners use this tactic, as it can kill players quite easily.